


Sarah

by vicesgerard



Series: Emo One Shots [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, End of the World, F/F, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicesgerard/pseuds/vicesgerard
Summary: A street light, broken glass, and a Christmas tree. That's all it took for me to fall head over heels for her. Just three simple things- but they now mean so much. Because everything's gone, and we're the only ones left."It's just us now, huh,""Yeah, I guess so, Jenna Elizabeth."





	Sarah

A street light, broken glass, and a Christmas tree. That's all it took for me to fall head over heels for her. Just three simple things- but they now mean so much. Because everything's gone, and we're the only ones left.

 

The street light. I first ran into her on the last Halloween before everything went to shit. She and her little sister were walking down the street clad in matching costumes. The flannel lumberjack shirts they were wearing couldn't have been comfortable- it had been one of the hottest days of the month. "I like your costume," she said as we walked past each other.

At first I didn't think she was talking to me, so I kept going. When she called out again, "Hey, you! I said, I like your costume!" I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"Me?" I looked down at what I had been wearing. I'd thrown on a old Hermione Granger cosplay from a few years before, but it was thin enough that I wasn't baking alive. She nods, walking over.

"Yeah, I love Harry Potter."

I smile, sticking my hand out. “I’m Jenna.” She giggles.

“Well, what’s your full name, silly?” I look at her funny before slowly speaking.

“Jenna Elizabeth. Jenna Elizabeth Black.” I push my blonde hair out of my face, awkwardly tapping my toes on the ground. She grabs my hand tightly, shaking it.

“Well, Miss Jenna Elizabeth, it’s my pleasure to meet you. I like your costume. I’m Sarah Orzechowski. Poet, actress, and perpetual Target employee it seems.” We both laugh as her little sister pulls on her hand.

“C’mon, Sissy! We gotta go!” Sarah laughs, letting her sister drag her away as she quickly waves at me. I smile, giving her a small wave back, leaving me alone under the flickering street light by my house.

 

The broken glass. It was the day before Thanksgiving, and I somehow found myself walking through a crowded Target looking for decorations. My grandmother had said to get some, but as I looked at the seemingly bare shelves I start to worry I’m too late. That’s when I heard the glass shattering in the next aisle over. I run around the corner to see a familiar face on the floor sweeping shards of glass into her hand. Her dark hair is tucked behind her ear as she works with a pencil holding a messy bun in place. She looks up, smiling as she recognizes me. “Jenna Elizabeth!”

“Sarah.” I say nodding as I squat down and start helping her pick up the broken pieces. “How did you end up doing this?” She laughs awkwardly as she drops the last of the glass into the trash can next to her. She starts putting the glass containers back onto the shelf one by one before taking her shelving cart and pushing it in front of her.

“Accident!” she calls back, winking before disappearing. 

 

The Christmas tree. The last time I saw her was Christmas Eve. I was sitting inside my house next to our Christmas tree, hoping to get some kind of warmth from our electric fireplace. I pull my knees up inside my sweater as I try to warm up from the water left from the melting snow in my hair. I’d gotten caught outside after practically pushing my old car into our garage and the snow had started pelting down.

My grandmother is in the kitchen baking gingerbread cookies and the smell is comforting to say the least. I smile as my mother drops off a cup of hot tea next to me, leaning over and kissing my head. I sit there for a while, drifting in and out of sleep as the fireplace radiates heat. I’m only awoken from my slumber when the doorbell rings. I push myself up off the floor, walking over to the door. I open it slowly. “Ye-”

I’m cut off as a group of teenage carolers starts singing Deck The Halls. I smile as my mother walks over and wraps her arm around my shoulders. We both clap when they finish, and I gasp as a familiar face starts dramatically bowing. “Sarah!”

“Jenna Elizabeth,” she says, smiling. “Nice Christmas tree, kid.” I turn back to look at it flickering in the light of the fireplace.

“Thanks.” She waves, turning after her friends. She starts to walk away but just as she’s almost out of ear reach I call out after her. “Merry Christmas, Sarah!”

She stops, turning back. “You too! Goodnight!” I wave, as my mother closes the door and I sink to the floor.

 

But now it’s just us, huddling next to each other in the cold night, knowing we won’t last very long. My body has started to go numb, and I start to doze off. “Goodnight, Sarah. I’m glad you’re the person I’m stuck with.”

She laughs, placing a kiss on my head. “Me too, Jenna Elizabeth, me too.”


End file.
